LOST High School
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: When LOST characters are in high school... Story WAY better then summary. Ships are still in progress.
1. Meet the Crazies

Chapter 1: School Begins

Kate was trying to find dorm number 815. She was lugging all of her suitcases around and it didn't work out very well. Not paying any attention to the people around her, she smacked into a blonde girl.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings other then the dorm numbers. Hey, maybe you could help me! Where is dorm number 815?"

"Um, right here, actually," the blonde said kindly. "Hi, I'm Claire Littleton. Are you Kate or Shannon or Ana-Lucia or Sun or Libby or Penny?"

"I'm Kate, Kate Austen actually. Do you know who's connected to us? Because I read somewhere that 815 and 816 are connected," Kate said extremely fast.

"Yeah, we're connected to a bunch of boys to clarify," Claire said as she walked into the dorm, Kate and luggage in tow. "Let me think… We're connected to Sawyer Ford and Charlie Pace –who are already here- Boone Carlyle, Hugo Reyes, Jin Kwon, Jack Shepard, Sayid Jarrah and Desmond Hume." Seeing the shocked look in Kate's eyes, she continued. "Yes, we _are _packed! I think that's why we got one of the larger connecting dorms."

"Interesting, how many rooms are there? I mean, unless all of us have to shove into two rooms," Kate said, peering around. She noted there was a T.V. –video games and system already set up-, a kitchen and she couldn't quite see how many rooms.

"The guys brought the video games," Claire said, noticing her sideways glance towards the T.V. "And there are six rooms, three for the girls and three for the guys. Speaking of which… Charlie! Sawyer! We got someone else!" she yelled over towards the rooms. There was a sound of banging doors and sneakers squeaking on the floor. Two blond boys finally came into view. The shorter blond had a bass guitar slung over his shoulder and the taller one had a book in his hand. "Kate, meet two of our dorm-mates."

The shorter blond came up and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Charlie Pace, future bass guitarist for a band called Drive Shaft!" he said with a British accent. Kate gave him her hand and shook it with a slightly cautious smile on her lips.

"Hi, I'm Kate Austen," she said.

The tall blond stepped up. "Sawyer Ford. I have a feeling we're going to be getting to know each other a lot better over the school year," Sawyer smiled, which Kate found a bit creepy.

"Kate," she replied quickly and stepped back over to Claire's side.

"Stop it, you perv! You're gonna scare her away!" Claire pushed him away as the doors were knocked upon.

"I'll get it!" Claire and Charlie said at the same time as they ran to the door. The sound of talking and high-heels on wood filled the dorm as a boy with messy dark brown hair and a sleek blonde walked into the room along with Charlie and Claire.

XoXo

Everyone had finally come into the dorm. Jack was taking the role of leader and making everyone, for the twentieth time, go over each other's names.

"Alright, let's go over this again," he said loudly. "I'm Jack and I am planning on becoming a doctor."

"Ana-Lucia. Here to learn… And my mom made me come."

"Claire. Here to learn. My aunt decided this was the best place to do it."

"Sun. Here to learn about the American culture and language."

"Penny. Here because my father made me."

"Libby. Here to become a clinical psychiatrist."

"Kate. Here because my wonderful stepdad made me."

"Shannon. Here because my stepmom made me and everything at home reminded me of my dad."

"Sawyer. Here because my foster parents made me."

"Charlie. Here until I'm allowed to be a professional musician."

"Sayid. Here until I am eligible to become a recruit in the war."

"Hurley. My mom sent me here to get me out of the house."

"Boone. Here to learn CPR and other things like business."

"Desmond. Here because I had nothing better to do."

They all looked over at Jin, who, up to this point, had been entirely silent and unnoticed.

"Come on, you don't need to be shy, we're all gonna be like family at the end of this school year," Claire tried to comfort him, but Jin just looked at her like she was crazy. He started to talk quickly to her in Korean. Claire's eyes got really wide and she backed over between Ana-Lucia and Sun.

"My brother does not speak English," Sun explained. "He needs me to translate for him."

"Well come on then, Tokyo Rose. Translate for him before Claire's eyes get any bigger or we all fall asleep," Sawyer complained. Sun looked over at Jin and began to translate for him rapidly. Everyone heard a thump of a body hitting floor and looked over at Sawyer. He had fallen over clutching his head and his eyes were bugging out. "Too much that I can't understand!"

"His name is Jin and he is here to learn English and how to behave in the American society," Sun said slowly so that even Sawyer could understand.

XoXo

Only the girls were left in the main room. Claire and Kate were sitting on the sofa half asleep. Sun, Penny and Ana-Lucia were sitting in the kitchen looking over the schedule. Shannon was in the T.V. room with Claire, Libby and Kate. She was looking over the stuff that was going on over the year with Libby.

"Oh my gosh!" Shannon screamed, Kate and Claire jumped up, yawning, the boys all ran out of their rooms into the T.V. room, and Sun, Ana-Lucia and Penny ran out of the kitchen.  
"Shannon, what's wrong?" Boone asked.

"Oh hey, you're up! Nothing's wrong, why would something be wrong?" Shannon asked.

"Maybe because you screamed! I can't believe this! I got out of bed only to hear her say nothing's wrong! No freakin' way!" Sawyer yelled as he trudged back to one of the guy's rooms. All the guys followed after him, muttering similar things.

"Shannon, what are you doing?" Kate said, exasperated.

"Me and Libby were looking at the events that are going on this year and the homecoming dance is in three weeks!" Shannon screamed. "And I'm not ready! I mean, I don't have a dress or anything!"

"You know what? That's great. But school starts in two days and it's three in the morning. I'm going to bed!" Ana-Lucia said. Libby followed her since they were in the same room. Sun and Kate were next, and Claire and Penny ran away from Shannon as fast as they could.

XoXo

"Hey guys! It's time to wake up!" Sawyer yelled into Boone and Charlie's ears. Boone rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head. Charlie sat up too fast, banged his head on the ceiling and fell off the bunk amid Sawyer's laughter.

"Ow, that really hurt!" he said, rubbing his head and sitting on the floor. Boone was still sleeping, through all this. Sawyer just shrugged, went through his bags, and came up with a horn.

"Ah, I found it!" he celebrated. He then walked over to Boone's bunk, knelt down and pressed the button, grinning. Boone sat up really fast and hit his head on the bunk above him.

"What the heck, man!" he yelled at Sawyer, but by then he was already next door doing the same thing to Hurley, Jin and Jack. Charlie was out the door and dressed, but not before he heard the horn blast and someone hitting the floor. Charlie shot Boone a glance.

"You'd better get out before he comes back armed with pans," Charlie said.

"You think he'd do that?" Boone asked, wide eyed.

"After this morning, nothing would surprise me," he smiled. Boone pulled on a shirt and jeans just as Sayid chased Sawyer out of their room. Boone then went into the kitchen and got a bowl and cereal. He opened the refrigerator and looked for milk.

"We don't have any milk?" he asked, exasperated. "How am I supposed to eat cereal?"

"You could eat it dry, but I guess that's not really your first choice," Kate said, coming to sit next to him. "It wouldn't be mine either."

"Yeah, thanks. I think we need to go shopping sometime," Boone said.

"Yeah, we do," she confirmed. "Did Sawyer wake you guys up?"

"Yes, with that _wonderful _horn he brought," Boone smiled.

"If he cones in our room tomorrow I'm going to get one of Shannon's heels and stab his eyes out!" Penny said violently as she walked into the kitchen.

"You aren't touching my heels, because I'm stabbing him myself!" Shannon yelled as she stalked into the room. She sat down on the other side of Boone, stole his cereal and started eating. Boone didn't even notice, as he was asleep, head on the table. "Great, now Sir Horn-A-Lot is gonna come in here!"

"Where's Claire?" Kate asked.

"Sawyer is still trying to get her up. That girl can sleep!" Sun said. Desmond then walked into the room, grumbling, and Claire came after him, rubbing her eyes. Sawyer was running after Claire, and every time she yawned he would blow the horn right in her face.

"Boone, wake up! Wake up, otherwise we have to face the wrath of Sawyer Ford!" Desmond whispered in Boone's ear. Since that didn't work, he shook him and then pulled his head up by the hair and slapped his face.

"What's going on? Where's my cereal? And where's Jack, Sayid and Hurley?" Boone said as he sat up.

"Ew! You drooled on the table! Who's cleaning up Boone spit?" Claire said. "Jack and Sayid are getting ready for school. By the way, what time is it?"

"Uh, 6:30, I think. Yeah, definitely 6:30. Great, we only had three hours of sleep!" Shannon yelled. "Good going, Sawyer!"

"What can I say, I'm an early riser," Sawyer said proudly. "Plus, I got bored. I woke up at five, but nobody else was up!"

"I don't even get up for another three hours!" Ana-Lucia exclaimed. Jack and Sayid came in with a pair of Shannon's heels.

"Where's Sawyer?" Sayid asked menacingly.

"Right over there, next to Boone." Hurley replied. "He's trying unsuccessfully to wake him up."

"Thanks," Jack said as the great hunt for Sawyer began. Jack and Sayid circled around while Penny and Shannon ran back to their room to get more heels." Everybody was in on the action! Claire jumped on top of the table and started announcing.

"Sayid and Jack have found a rare animal, the Sawyer. Very annoying and loves blasting the hearing out of people's eardrums. What's this? Here comes Shannon along with Penny, carrying more weapons! They're coming up to Sawyer's back and they're… Oh my gosh! That must've hurt! Sayid, are you ok? For all of you who aren't watching, he just got hit in the face by a flying Sawyer fist. Now Charlie's got a wooden spoon, what are you doing with that? Making soup? Oh, you're gonna hit Sawyer, gotcha! Penny just spiked Sawyer in the back and Shannon got him on the head! Jack just got him on the face! Now Jin's in on the action! He has a pot, and is ready to use it! Oh, he just got Sawyer on the head and put the pot _on _his head! Good job, Jin! Alright guys, I think that's enough. I guess not, considering Sun just got the horn from Sawyer's front pocket! She's thrown it to Kate, Kate runs up to Sawyer and blows it under the pot, right in his face! Guys, that was amazing! But let him up, now. Oh, what's this? He's not done fighting yet! He pulls the pot off and starts swinging his fists around! Oh my gosh! Kate just got hit in the face by Sawyer! Her mouth is bleeding! Kate, are you ok? Alright folks, just in, Kate was hit, but is ok. Sawyer, stop! We were just playing around!" Claire jumped off the table and ended up getting hit in the face. She fell down, hit a sharp corner of the table, and fainted. Charlie ran over to her, pushing Sawyer in the process. Sawyer looked over at Charlie, ran, and punched him straight in the face. Charlie punched him back, and Sawyer kicked him in the stomach and Charlie fell over. Sawyer leaned over him, hate filling his eyes. Charlie turned over and hit Sawyer in the head.

Jack and Desmond ran over to Sawyer and Charlie. Desmond restrained Sawyer while Jack helped Charlie up, as Penny and Kate ran over to Claire.

XoXo

Thanks for reading, please review. I'll have another chapter up soon!

P.S. No flames, please.


	2. Shopping Night

DISCLAIMER: I've never owned LOST, but I have owned my ideas. YAY FOR IDEAS!!!

I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I have so many other things to do that I forgot about this...sorry, won't happen again!!

XoXo

Boone had decided that having nothing by dry Cheerios for breakfast wasn't the greatest thing ever. So he, Kate, Claire, Ana-Lucia, Hurley, Jack, Jin, Sayid, Shannon, Desmond, Penny and Libby were all going to the neighborhood Wal-Mart. They had exiled Charlie and Sawyer to the dorm to work out their little problem with each other. Kate had drawn up a list of what people need to get.

KATE'S FOOD LIST!!

Boone-Mac and Cheese, cereal and milk

Libby-Juice, bread, and eggs

Desmond and Jack-Water, paper cups, paper plates, plastic utensils and paper bowls

Claire-Yogurt, snack food, and some frozen pizzas

Hurley-Chips, salsa, and cheese!!

Sun-Crackers, those cinnamon roll things and mayo

Jin-Just go with Sun

Penny-Dips, first aid stuff, and mini muffins

Sayid-Candy, shampoo, conditioner and soap

Ana-Lucia and Shannon-Shower curtains, and any other stuff that you think we might need -Kate

She passed out the list to everyone that needed it and then walked back up to the capus to check on how Charlie and Sawyer were doing.

XoXo

Sawyer had been sitting on the couch playing a video game when everybody had come in. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Um, nothing. Well nothing for you and Charlie. We are going out grocery shopping. COnsidering that we have NOTHING to eat around here!" Kate said.

"Well what am I supposed to do with Oliver Twist?!" Sawyer yelled.

"Discuss your problems and make up. And then you'll probably end up playing Rock Band. Go have fun with your new best friend!" Kate replied, writing something down and then walking outside. The rest of the shopping group left them in peace.

Sawyer sat down and put his head in his hands. Then he perked up. He ran to his room, went through his bags until he found what he was for. He went into the kitchen and turned the sink on. After a few minutes, he turned it off and yelled, "CHARLIE!" Charlie came running out of the room where he had sleeping.

"Wha--" he was cut off by a water balloon that hit his head. He turned over to look at Sawyer, pushing his sopping hair out of his eyes. "Oh, now your dead!" he yelled. He ran back to his room.

"I'm dead by you running away?" Sawyer yelled back at him. Charlie ran back into the room with a Rock Band guitar. "Oh, are you serious? We're playing Rock Band?!"

"Oh, yeah! The drums are in the closet beside the rooms. The microphone is under the TV, in the basket where all the other game discs are and the other guitar is under my bed in our room." Charlie said from over at the TV where he was setting up the game. Sawyer ran back out of their room and threw the plug for the guitar at Charlie. "Ow! That hit me in the head!" Charlie yelled.

"Yeah..." Sawyer said. "Now hurry up! I wanna beat you to the ground in Rock Band! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! I wanna pppllllaaayyy!!"

"All right we'll play! Would you just shut up! If that is in your programming!!" Charlie yelled turning the game on. Charlie chose the song Dani California and chose bass guitar. They were half way through the song when Kate walked in. "Who is it?" Charlie asked, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"It's Kate. See what did I tell you guys?" Kate said as she walked into the room.

"I don't know. What did she tell us Sawyer?" Charlie asked, missing a note in the process.

"She said, 'go apologize to Charlie. You two will probably end up playing Rock Band anyway. Now go have fun with your new best friend.'" Sawyer quoted, ending the song. "Ha! I win!"

"No way! Hey, I have an idea! Kate, sing with us!" Charlie suggested.

"Okay. Where;s the microphone?" Kate replied, looking around.

"Under the TV in the little basket. Yeah, right there." Sawyer said, choosing Dead or Alive.

XoXo

Please R&R!!! 


	3. Sleeping time for Sawyer

DISCLAIMER: I've never owned LOST, but I have owned my ideas. YAY FOR IDEAS!!!

XoXo

Boone was running up and down the aisles looking for mac and cheese, He looked up and saw that he was in the pasta aisle. He ran, chucked like twenty boxes into the basket he was carrying and ran to the check-out, knocking Penny over in the process. "Ow, that hurt."

"Sorry, sorry. Here, let me help you with that." He bent over, picked up her stuff and put it in her basket. "There you go."

"Thanks. Oh, crap! I forgot mini muffins!" Penny pouted, looking for a sign that said, MINI MUFFINS! HERE! "I guess there's no direct way to find mini muffins, is there?"

"No. But if I find a way I will definitely tell you!" Boone laughed, walking to the check-out line. He started to put his things down on the track when he heard whispering behind him. He turned around and there was a random blonde girl behind him. "Hi?"

"Hi. Are you gonna put the rest of your stuff up there?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. Hey, I'm Boone." he said, extending his hand.

"Oh, I know. But I'm Juliet." she said, gaining a look from Boone. "I think the cashier is talking to you."

"Oh, right." He turned around, paid for his food and joined everybody else outside. They waited for Penny and then headed up to the school.

XoXo

"Hey! We're home!" Claire called. There was no answer. She looked back at Sun, who shrugged and walked into the living room. "Oh. My. God! What happened in here?! It died!"

"Oh, hey guys. Kate! Everybody's home!" Charlie said, coming into the room. He picked up one of the bags on the ground and rumaged through it. He looked up from his rummaging and looked at Claire whose mouth was slightly agape. "What?"

"What were you guys doing? There is water on the floor, cords from the video games all over the place, cereal on the table...what happened?" Sun asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, well that. I'll let Sawyer explain..." Charlie said, pushing Sawyer to face the people that had crowded into the room.

"Hi, everybody. I know this looks bad, but with the right amount of---." Sawyer was cut off by Penny.

"I don't care about 'the right amount of' anything! What I want to know is what happened!"

"Oh, well that;s easy. I pranked Charlie, hence the water. We had a Rock Band-off, hence the cords. Oh, and the cereal, we got hungry..." Sawyer said, fidgeting.

"Why are you fidgeting and where's Kate?!" Shannon pointed out,

"Um. Yeah. See, I brought energy drinks from home and I'll go see where Kate is. Bye!" Sawyer ran out of the room calling Kate's name.

"Wait, I though we weren't allowed to bring food or any form of drink along to the school!" Ana-Lucia said as she put her sruff down on the counter. Claire agreed and started to clear the table off.

XoXo

A few hours later the kitchen was cleared out, the cords in the living room cleaned, and Kate was making their dinner. "Hey guys look!" Desmond said, running into the room where everybody was, with a jar of sand.

"What now?" Libby asked, frustration creeping into her voice

"I found my jar of dirt from Mexico!" he breathed in from the jar. "Ole!" Hurley looked up at Desmond and laughed. "What?"

"Dude. Your crazy!" Hurley shook his head and started to laugh even harder. Hurley's laugh was contagious and soon almost everybody was laughing. Exept for Sawyer, he was passed out. His energy drink had long since worn off. Kate came out of the kitchen and looked at everyone.

Shannon was messing with her hair, Boone was reading the Adventures of Tom Sawyer, Sawyer was sleeping, Libby was rubbing her temple. Hurley was laughing, Penny was listening to her iPod, Charlie was playing his guitar, Claire was talking on her phone, Sun was talking to Jin in Korean, Ana-Lucia was still laughing with Hurley, Sayid was no where to be found, Jack was tapping away on his laptop and Desmond was still looking at his jar of sand with a sad look on his face.

"Where's Sayid?" Kate asked.

"Who knows. When's food?" Boone asked, flipping a page in his book.

"In like five minutes. Where's Sayid?!" Kate asked, getting slightly frustated. Sawyer turned over in his sleep and grabbed Desmond's jar of sand. "Somebody wake Sawyer up. He's not gonna sleep tonight if we don't!"

"Sawyer wake up!" Ana-Lucia said, slapping Sawyer in the head. Sawyer opened his eyes.

"What are you spouting now?" Sawyer asked, standing up and going into his room. Ana-Lucia ran after him and pulled him back out. :What the heck are you doing?"

"It's time to eat. Don't give me that face!" Ana-Lucia said, dragging Sawyer into the dining room by the ear.

"Watch it, Rambina!!!" Sawyer grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Ana-Lucia rolled her eyes and pushed him into a chair. Sawyer grunted and picked up a fork. Kate laughed and started to look for Sayid. Sawyer bent his head down and fell asleep on his plate. Claire grunted and dug her spoon into the mashed potatoes that Kate made.

"I guess no food for Sawyer." she sighed.

XoXo

Please R&R!!! 


	4. Finding Sayid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own lost, which is very tear-jerking....*goes into a hole and cries*

XoXo

Sawyer lifted his head out of his plate and looked around. "Hey, where is everybody and how long was I out for?" he asked himself. He walked into the loving room and no one was there. He looked in each and every single one of the rooms and no one was there either. "Where'd they all go?!"

He walked out of the dorm and saw posters every where. Going over to the bulletin board, he picked one up. It read, "Have you seen this boy? If found please return to dorm 815!" At the bottom of the page it showed a picture of Sayid. Sawyer laughed and then walked down the hall.

There was a bunch of random students and the end of the hall. Sawyer decided to go talk to the random children. "Hello. My name is Sawyer and I was wondering whether you saw a group of odd-looking people around?" he asked, trying to sound business like.

"Yeah. We're a group of people!" a girl replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yes. But these people have names and they were hanging up posters, gosh!"

"Fine!" she replied. "What the heck are their names?"

"Well, theres Jack-o, Chuckie, Freckles, Sticks, Tokyo Rose, Mr. Miagi, Scotty, Rambina, Muhammad, Mamacita, Boy, Stay-puft, Psychiatrist, and Penny. Except Muhammad wasn't with them. He was lost and they were trying to find him, I think." Sawyer explained. The group of people he had benn talking to left him there in peace. "Hello? You just left?!"

"We got bored!" the girl shouted back at him.

"And I'm alone!" Sawyer said, as he continued his search of his fellow dormmates.

XoXo

"Sayid? Sayid?" Jack called, passing posters out to people. "Guys this is not working! We're never gonna find him!"

"Dude, Jack's right. We could be out here for days, or hours. Let's just give up now!" Hurley agreed. Kate gawked at both of them.

"I am in disbelief!" she said.

"No duh! Can we please go back? My feet are starting to hrut and I need to sit down!" Shannon whined.

"Maybe if you didn't wear heels, like the little princess you are!" Boone shot back at her.

"Oh, it is so easy to make fun of me!" Shannon cried.

"Yeah, Shannon it is easy and I wish I didn't have to!"

"You don't know what I'm thinking!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"I have a much better idea than you do!"

"No you don't! NO YOU DON'T!"

"OKAY, SHANNON! THEN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!"

"I'm thinking that I'm going back to the dorm!"

"No you're not, Shannon! No you're not!" Shannon and Boone stalked back to their dorm, arguing the whole way.

"Well, that was fun, but what are we gonna do now? We just lost two of our recruits and we're tired!" Libby complained.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not leaving without Sawyid in tow. So whoever wants to leave can." Kate suggested. After everyone had thinned out, only Claire was left. "Well, I guess it's just me and you, Claire."

"Hey, Freckles!" Sawyer called. "Freckles! Kate!"

"And Sawyer. What?" Kate replied.

"Nothing. Just seeing if you replied to your new nickname."

"Do you try to be annoying or does it come naturally?" Claire sighed.

"Think about it this way. Annoying to you is just a state of mind. What's annoying to you is perfectly fine to me." Sawyer casually replied.

"Is there something you wanted, Sawyer?" Kate asked, tured of Sawyer already.

"Um. Let me think. Oh, yeah! Have you found Muhammad yet?"

"No. Wait, there he is! Sayid! Sayid!" Kate called. Sayid turned around and walked over to Kate.

"What is going on? All these posters? With me? Why am I on posters?" a perplexed Sayid asked.

"Oh, that. Well, we thought we lost you, so we just took action to find you." Kate explained. Sayid nodded and walked back to the dorm with Sawyer, Claire and Kate behind him.

XoXo

Please R&R!!!

I have a few ideas for future chapters, but I will accept any ideas that anyone has, and I will definitely use every single one of them!!! Oh and if anyone knows anymore of Sawyer's nicknames or Libby's last name, then please pm me. Thanks very much!!! 


	5. First day of School

DISCLAIMER: I don't own lost, which is very tear-jerking....*goes into a hole and cries*

XoXo

All of the dorm mates were in their homeroom waiting for the teacher to come in. Sawyer was throwing paper planes and annoying basically everyone in their homeroom. "Settle down class! I said SETTLE DOWN!" the teacher said. Sawyer threw one last paper airplane it hit the teacher in the head. She smoothed her skirt and turned around. "Who threw that?!"

Sawyer sunk down lower in his seat and said, "Liam Pace threw it!"

"What?! No, bloody didn't!" Liam growled, turning around in his chair and glaring at Sawyer. Charlie started snickering from his seat across the room. Mrs. Bell glared at him.

"Mr. Liam Pace, you will come in this classroom, after school has let out and you will be writing on this chalkboard whatever I tell you to write! Understood?" Liam nodded, cowering in his chair. "Now for role cole. Charlie Pace?"

"Here." he said, clearing his face of all emotion.

"Claire Littleton?"

"Here!"

"James Ford?"

"I have no idea who James is, but I'm Sawyer!" he retorted.

"James is what it says on my paper, and that is what I will call you from now on! Got it?!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Kate Austen?"

"Here."

"Boone Carlyle?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" he replied, singing the words to Shawty Get Loose by Lil Mama feat. Chris Brown and T-Pain. Mrs. Bell stalked over to him and ripped the earbuds and iPod out of his posession. "HEY!" he yelled.

"Are these allowed in class? I think not! You will get this back after class..."

XoXo

Charlie, Shannon, Libby and few other people he hadn't met yet were sitting in their lit. class. The teacher was talking and passing out books. Charlie wasn't paying any attention, he was to busy doodling the design for Drive Shaft all over his binder. Mr. Fritz came up to Charlie, threw the book Robinson Crusoe on his desk and told him to put his binder away. "Uh, Mr. Fritz."

"Yes, miss Rutherford?"

"Um, I can't read. Well not so much that I can't read, as more of the fact that I don't want to read. Do you follow me?"

"Not really but I will say this. Students! Reading is the foundation of our society. Without reading none of you would be able to say that you would have a favorite book. You wouldn't be able to say that you, mr. Pace, can play guitar. Mainly because you wouldn't know what the notes were. Miss Rutherford, do you read magazines?"

"Yeah, sure. But what...?"

"If you read magazines, you are reading! Reading can be fun. Now students, this course is all about fun, you can have fun reading! Trust me! I'm a literature teacher! And, I'm sure you all know about the trip to Ireland this year?" he asked. The students that were in Mrs. Bell's homeroom shook their heads. "Well, we as a student body, are going to Ireland at the end of the month. It's going to be a fun trip and I hope that everyone is ready for it! There's the bell. Time to go everyone, see you tomorrow."

"Ireland! I've always wanted to go to Ireland!" Libby exclaimed, going to her locker and pulling out her math book. "I'm so excited! And we all get to go together!"

"Oh, yeah Sheena, we all get to go together!" Sawyer said, sneaking up behind Kate. She rolled her eyes and walked to math. "Where are you going, Sassafrass?! Aren't you excited?!"

XoXo

Boone was sitting in biology, next to Desmond and waiting on their experiment assignment. He looked back at Kate, who made a face. Boone sniggered, earning a look from the teacher. "Would you like to share something with the class, Mr. Carlyle?"

"No, ma'am." Boone said, sheepishly.

"Alright. Now, we are going to be dissecting these animals next class. The person you are sitting next to, is your partner for the rest of the year." Boone looked at Desmond, who was looking a little green. He looked back at Kate, who was sitting next to Claire. Kate sighed and wrote something down on her paper. She held it out to Boone.

"I wish I was your partner. You don't look sick, unlike Claire and Desmond." Boone smiled. He was really starting to like Kate, she was funny and sweet. But had a hardness about her. He liked that. He took out his pen and scribbled something back. Desmond gave him a critical look, but didn't pay much attention. The bell rang and all four of them scattered out of the room.

XoXo

Sawyer was sitting in social studies, trying as hard as he possibly could to not fall asleep. The teachers voice was the most boring thing in the world! He looked at Penny who was as into it as she could possibly be! He looked at Ana-Lucia who was asleep. He was so bored! And Jack was no help, he was paying attention too. He was so tired! Getting up at four was probably not the best idea...yeah, not so much. His eyes finally closed and he was drifting into a peaceful, history filled slumber.

XoXo

Jin, Sun, Hurley, and Sayid were sitting in math, trying to figure out who could do the problem the fastest and sitll get it right. Sun had been up all night teaching Jin as much English as she could. Now he could do math without a problem. Sayid had been up talking to Hurley all night and was dead tired. To their dismay someone else got the problem first. Sun had made a few more friends and when the bell rang she went to her next class with them.

Hurley was excited because he had the nexxt class with Libby. Man she was pretty, he thought. He walked to his locker with a big smile on his face.

Jin was lost, but luckily someone could help him!

Sayid had the next class with Sawyer, the only thing that was wrong with that was the fact that Sawyer was probably going to on about the trip to Ireland. Sayid couldn't wait! First time ever out of Boston! He was really excited for the fact that he could go across the ocean! Wow, this was going ato be one hectic week!

XoXo

Please R&R!!!

I have a few ideas for future chapters, but I will accept any ideas that anyone has, and I will definitely use every single one of them!!! 


End file.
